


Bruises On My Knees From Praying To You

by asharaofthedawn, peachmaisie



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: 69, F/M, Oral, Smut, Vaginal, but mostly inspired by vax and the raven queen, minor obsession, partially inspired by c1 and 2 of critical role
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asharaofthedawn/pseuds/asharaofthedawn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmaisie/pseuds/peachmaisie
Summary: Matt Murdock decides to visit a temple out of town. A day trip just to see what's there. Not realizing it'll attract the attention of a Goddess, and make her determined to have him and make him a devotee.





	Bruises On My Knees From Praying To You

**Author's Note:**

> From our rp accounts, wlthoutfear and theladyxluckless

Matt’s cane taps against the old brick floor of the temple, a growing smell of damp and decaying flowers left by worshippers fills the space. He can taste copper in the air, coins and other various metals in the form of jewellery were scattered around for their beloved Elektra to claim.

He was not one of the worshippers who had come and left gifts, tried to communicate with their goddess with desperate pleas. His prayers were kept at home and they were certainly not to her, goddess of things Matt was very much trying to refrain from.

Still, it was a late Saturday afternoon and the air was warm with the desire for adventure, why not make the trek out from the town to visit the place he’d heard so many people talk about? Surely, it made sense to try and see what they all got from this faith.

Elektra keenly watches the temple visitor. She’s never seen him before, but she knows who he is. He doesn’t worship her, but who he follows, he follows faithfully. Many Gods dream of such a devotee.

She takes a spectral form, and descends from the ceiling gracefully. “What do you pray for my child?” She’s bored, and maybe picking at him will relieve her of it. That he’s easy on the eyes, will definitely help.

Matt’s head turns towards the voice, light and soft but with a bite behind it he only barely picks up on. He chews harshly on his inner cheek and thinks for a moment, before he shakes his head and gestures blindly around him.

“I was merely visiting, there’s nothing I need.” He explains with careful consideration, not wanting to upset something so omnipotent. 

“Are you sure? I could give you many gifts.” Elektra lets her form turn from spectral to human, and steps towards him. Placing a hand on his shoulder. Wanting to see him squirm.

“Thank you, but I’m content with what I have,” he shivers at the touch of her hand against his shoulder but resists the urge to step back. 

He understands that there are plenty who’d beg to be in his position and does not want to be disrespectful, but Matt found it easy to be distrusting.

“Hmm, be that way.” Her eyes flicker, and the doors and windows all slam shut and lock. “You know it’s rude to disrespect a Goddess. You’ll have to beg forgiveness.” Her tone takes on a mischievous tone as she grins wickedly.

Matt stiffens, his grip grows tighter on his cane and he ponders on what to do. He isn’t getting out unless she lets him, that he knows for certain. The easiest thing is to do as she asks, to avoid any further trickery on her half.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean any disrespect.” He smiles politely, the corners of his eyes crinkling up behind his dark glasses. “I can think of something to ask for, if that would please you.” He won’t beg, he has to keep some sort of dignity. She isn’t his God, there has to be some things he keeps to himself.

“You’ll have to do better then that.” Elektra steps forward. Closing the small gap between them. Her nimbles fingers reach up, and undo the knot holding the black silk dress on her body. It falls to the ground, and she stands naked before him.

“ _Beg_.”

Matt did not come to her temple to be corrupted, to find worship in another. He swallows the limp in his throat and stays silent, his knuckles turning white with how hard he is holding onto his cane. He simply shakes his head and hopes not to anger her any further.

“You’re a stubborn one, aren’t you?” She leans forward and lets her breath caress his skin, but doesn’t kiss him. Not yet.

“Normally I’d appreciate that in a man, but not now.” Her hard nipples graze his chest. “Now I want you on your knees.”

“Not stubborn, simply faithful.” Matt says softly, as though any movement or sound would bring forth another explicit demand. He takes a small step back from her, testing the waters of what he is able to do.

“I mean no offence. There are others who will come, those who worship you and would gladly do your bidding. I am not one of them.”

“There are, but they’re not who I want right now.” Elektra takes a step towards him. “I mean to have you.”

“You can’t.” Matt feels the regret and fear start to creep up his body, the realisation that he has come somewhere he should not have ever been eats away at his insides. “I’m sorry, I won’t do this.”

“Oh, you will. Maybe not today, or even tomorrow, but you will. I’ll see to that.” She grabs his shirt and pulls him into a searing kiss.

He doesn’t return the kiss but he doesn’t fight it either, seeing it as the only way that he’ll ever be allowed to leave with his faith in tact. When he is able to return home, he spends the entire walk thinking about how her touch had set his nerves alight, her kiss a thrill he’d never experienced before.

Matt prays that night, kneeling down beside his bed as he asks for guidance and the strength to live through whatever Elektra has in store for him.

His resistance to her advances were both unsurprising, and a shock at the same time. She knows what he’s like, but still, no one has ever turned her down before.

A week later, when she’s lulled him into a place of false peace, she descends upon his house, dressed like a peasant woman. Her dark hair is streaked with dirt, her clothes torn. Ash coats her face.

To enter the home of a human, a God must be welcomed through prayer or being invited. She’s determined to gain entrance to the house of Matthew Murdock.

Matt hears a gentle knock on his door. He knows the sun is close to setting by the quieting of the town around him, people settling down for rest and time alone. He stands up from his armchair and walks over to the door, not sensing a person of familiarity.

He opens the door and smells the dirt and ash, his features immediately soften and he leans against the door frame.

“Hello?”

“Hello, would you mind passing me a few coins for food?” Elektra changes her voice, and puts out a shaking hand. “If that would be alright sir.”

“Of course, hold on a second,” he smiles warmly before turning back inside his home. After a few moments, he returns to the door with a couple coins in his palm. He places them into her palm without second thought, his touch lingering for a second as his mind flashed back to Elektra and her temple.

“I hope that’s okay.” He pulls his hand away and takes a small step back inside, still not thinking anything was particularly strange but unsettled now by the reminder of Elektra lurking.

“Thank you so much. If it isn’t too much to ask, could I maybe have a few pieces of bread?” She still hasn’t been granted entrance, and she needs it for her plan.

This time, Matt pauses before he replies. He still has no reason to think there is anything wrong but something has him stop and think before he responds, something he doesn’t do often.

“Come in, I’ll see what I have.” With that, he disappears inside again, only this time leaving the door open for the stranger to enter.

She steps into his entryway, and bites back a smile. When he returns with the food, she thanks him again, and leaves.

Elektra gives the food and money to a beggar, before changing back into her own appearance.

Later, shortly after midnight, she returns to his home in her human form. She easily apporates inside, and begins to creep around.

Matt awakes to the sound of footsteps slowly making their way around his home. He freezes in bed, still tucked away warm under the covers and tries to pinpoint who it is, or at least what they are doing. 

When they don’t come close to his bedroom, Matt takes the chance and slips out from bed, dressed only in sleep pants and nothing else. He slowly walks out from the room, managing to avoid every creak the old wood floor liked to give out. He doesn’t have a plan for what he’ll do when he encounters the intruder, but he’ll think of something.

Elektra knows he coming, and goes still. Wanting to know how long it’ll be until he finds her.

When he walks into the room, she grins deliciously. “Hello Matthew.”

Matt’s feet stutter to a halt at the sound of Elektra’s voice. Confusion hits him first, he tries to work out how she would have gained access to his home and then he remembers the woman from that afternoon. He bites back a sigh and blames his own incompetence, he should have known better than to be so naive.

“Welcome,” he says with a fake smile, “making yourself at home?” He barely resists a more snarky response, deciding it wise that he not toy with a goddess who was now standing in his living room.

“Of course.” She runs her fingers over the arm of his chair, then steps closer. “I told you’d I’d have you.”

“My answer is still no.” Despite hearing stories of Elektra being less than forgiving, part of Matt still believes that he can persuade her to let him be. “As I said, I’m sorry, but I can’t give myself to you.”

“I’m sure you’ve heard I never give up.” She steps closer. “That I never let go. That I make who I want submit to my will.”

Once more she reaches up, and lets her dress falls onto the floor. She walks towards him, and grabs his hands. Putting them onto her round ass.

“There will be others, better men than me.” Matt’s heart skips as Elektra places his hands on her body. He knows if he withdraws them she’ll only pull him to her again, so his hands linger. “Millions of them, ones who are happy to submit to you.”

“Oh I know, but I don’t want them. I want you.” Her pussy grows wet the longer his hands are on his ass. Her breasts pressing against his chest.

“But why? Why can you not let me be?” Matt knows he shouldn’t question a goddess, especially not one standing so close to him but there seems to be no alternative. He doesn’t want to beg for freedom or mercy but perhaps that’ll be the only thing that rids him of her insistence. 

“I like a challenge.” Elektra places a kiss to his collarbone, and nips his skin with her teeth.

“You can leave, you can let me return to bed and sleep in peace.” Matt closes his eyes, he realises that he has no hope of winning this fight, that Elektra will take what she wants forever and he is no different. Still, at least he can say he put up a fight. “Please, you don’t need me.”

“I know that, but _I want you_.” She kisses him, her hands sinking down and grabbing his ass. Her tongue attempting to enter his mouth.

There’s only so much Matt can take, only so long he can fight for before he has to accept the battle is impossible to win. He’ll seek forgiveness later, do his best to try and move on from his lapse in dedication but for now, he gives Elektra what she wants.

His hands slowly glide up her back, marveling at the expanse of warm soft skin all for him to touch. It had been a long time since he’d touched a woman like this, yet alone a mouthy goddess. He lets her kiss him, handing over control and power from where he’d been desperately clinging on.

She pushes him onto his couch, and climbs into his lap. Her body pressing against him. Her hands going up into his hair. Her wet pussy grinding against his growing hard on.

His hands are more hesitant, not hungry like Elektra’s. He moans involuntarily into the kiss, the sensation of her pussy wet and warm through the material of his pants draws sounds out from him he didn’t know existed. 

Her hands slip down to his pants, and pulls them down. Revealing his hard cock. Her hand going around it.

Matt moans, his head lulls against the back of the couch and his hips twitch. He knows Elektra is enjoying this far more than he is, which is saying a lot since her hand feels incredible wrapped around him. He feels good to be wanted so badly, something Matt hasn’t felt in a long while.

She pumps her slender hand around his cock. Enjoying the look of ecstasy on his face, and his whines of pleasure.

She works her hand around him until she’s sure he’s near orgasm, before pulling away. Elektra leans forward and whispers in his ear. “I want you to come inside me.”

Knowing Elektra will continue to tease him until he breaks, Matt decides to simply give her what she wants without a fight. He kisses her hand and tugs her closer to him with one arm wrapped tight around her waist. 

His cock brushes up across her pussy, nudging against her clit before he positions himself at her hole and enters her with one hard thrust.

Her moan gets caught in her throat, and her hands clutch his back. Nails digging into his skin.

“ _Matthew_.” Elektra whines as he picks her up, and throws them both onto the nearby couch.

Matt noses his way beneath Elektra’s jaw, placing a gentle bite there as he leisurely fucks her. The red scratches now gracing his skin ache in a way that makes him groan, a kind of pain he never knew he could like. 

She moans and whines as he fucks her, and messily rubs her clit.

“More.” She begs. “ _More_.” She demands. Her heels digging into his spine.

To be the one who has driven a goddess of all people to beg makes something spark inside of Matt. He captures her mouth in a messy kiss, continuing to fuck her hard. He wants to give her what she wants, he wants to fill her up with his come.

Elektra moans into the kiss as she writhes underneath him. Her nails digging harder into his chest. Bringing forth a trickle of blood.

She lets out a squeal as she feels him come inside her. All nice and warm. Filling her up.

As soon as the warmth of his orgasm has faded, Matt is once again filled with guilt and shame at the realisation of his own corruption. He pulls out from Elektra and proceeds in quickly getting dressed, he hopes that now she’s taken what she wants from him that he’ll be able to go on with his life, with his own worship.

She stands from the couch. Her body still warm from her own orgasm. She wraps her arms around his waist, and presses a kiss to where the blood is trailing down. Healing him.

“When will you visit me again?”

“I won’t.” Matt says after a few moments of debate in his mind. “You’ve taken what you wanted from me, I did as you pleased and now you can leave content in your corruption.”

“We could do so much more then this together.” Elektra whispers in his ear. Hiding the sting of rejection. Her nails trailing to the front of his chest. “But if you’re determined to be stubborn, then be that way. Remember all it’ll get you is sore knees, and a hard cock.”

Her hands slash down his chest. Leaving bloody ribbons in their wake.

She is a vengeful goddess after all.

Matt hisses and stumbles backwards, his hand comes up to press against his chest and returns to his side sticky with his own blood. 

“I am not afraid of you.” Perhaps others were, maybe that’s why they chose to worship her but he refused to become compliant to a malicious being’s wishes. “Return every day if you must, spend an eternity if you have to but you will leave without my praise every single time.”

Elektra takes in his form. Now covered in his own blood. Warmth returns to her belly, and she smiles maliciously. “Sounds like a challenge.”

She steps towards him, agonizingly slow. “I’ve corrupted others before, and I’ll corrupt you too. Maybe it will take an eternity, but as I’m sure you’re aware, I have the time.”

She leans forward and brushes her lips against his, light as a feather. Her eyes flicker over his face as she turns spectral, and vanishes from the room.

Before returning to bed, Matt tends to the wounds now gracing his chest. He can’t tell if they will scar but it seems like the sort of malicious intention Elektra would enjoy. 

Once cleaned from blood and bandaged up, he climbs into bed and tries to return to sleep. It’s an impossible mission, the feeling of Elektra’s vicious attack and her pussy around his cock haunt him and keep him in a state of consciousnesses. He stays awake the whole night, replaying what would be his first step into corruption.

As days turn into weeks, and weeks into months, Elektra leaves little trinkets and gifts around Matt’s home and job. A reminder of their night together.

She hasn’t approached him, yet, and tonight she plans to correct that. It’s a Holy day for him, and she knows he’ll be out late. When he returns, she’ll be waiting.

Matt returns from prayer late at night, he’d been walked home by Karen, one of the women he worshiped along side often, and he could sense the closer they got that she wished to be invited inside. 

Despite months having past by, Matt was still unsettled by the presence of Elektra and chooses to play ignorance to Karen’s desires, entering his home alone.

“Who was that?” She asks coyly from her spot on his bed. She knows who that woman is. She knows everything about her, but she wants to see what his reaction will be.

Matt doesn’t hold back his sigh at the sound of Elektra’s voice. He sheds his coat and shoes and lays his cane against the wall.

“I’m not playing your games.” He states simply. “You know who she is, or else you’re not as all powerful as you like to think.”

She gets off the bed. Her dress dragging behind her as she pads barefoot towards him. “You know you shouldn’t say that to a Goddess, you might offend her.”

Elektra reaches forward, and drags her long nails down the expanse of his chest. Tracing over the scars from her slashing.

“And it’s nice to see you too.”

“I’m sure she’ll find something to offend her, no matter what I say.” Matt says with a bittersweet tone, both tired of her approach and excited at the prospect of being wanted. 

He bites down on his tongue as Elektra traces his scars through his shirt, months had past by and yet they still stung like they second she clawed at him. 

“Maybe.” Her tone is nonchalant as she leans forward, and puts her lips only an inch away from his. “Say you missed me. Say you want me.  _Say it_.”

“You really don’t get it, do you?” Matt steps away from her and walks past into his bedroom. He isn’t about to let her steal him away, not on this day of all. He feels rejuvenated in his faith, in his dedicated to his God and he truly believes there is nothing Elektra could do to break that. 

“Scar me again if you must, do whatever you want but it will be against my will. You won’t get the pleasure of me wanting you.”

She bites her tongue, angry at his stubbornness and refusal. She knows he’s lying. That he’s saying this to make her step away, but still she feels fury bubbling in her belly.

She moves inhumanly fast, and pushes him against the wall. “Maybe I will scar you again. Maybe I’ll cut into your pretty face and leave my mark. Letting all who see you know you belong to me.”

One hand clutches his throat, pinning him to the wall. The other running over his face. Tracing his nose and mouth. Nails biting against his flesh hard enough to hurt, but not enough to cut.

“ _Do it._ ” Matt hesitates before he reaches up and wraps his hand around Elektra’s wrist, around the one pinning him to the wall by his throat. His voice is hoarse and slightly strained but her threats don’t scare him, he’s happy to walk around with her reminders painted all over him because they’re once again proof that he didn’t give in to her desires.

She shrugs off the hand around her wrist, bringing both hands to the back of his head, and pulling him into a kiss.

Her nails cut into his scalp, and she can feels the blood starting to seep out.

Matt melts into the kiss briefly before pushing Elektra away. He reaches up and feels the blood oozing, not a lot but enough to start to knot his hair. He breathes heavily, caught off guard by the kiss and stares blankly forward, eyes searching for something in the darkness.

Her bloody nails trail under his chin, and she tilts his head forward. “Stop fighting it. Let go. Enjoy this. Enjoy me, and I’ll a could give you.”

The smell of blood is thick in the air and Matt cringes at the scent.

“You will grow bored of me.” He doesn’t flinch away from Elektra’s touch, not out of fear but rather a tired compliance. “If I give you what you want, you will leave me and my life bloody and broken. I can’t let that happen.”

“What if I don’t? What if you’re enough? I could give you so many things.” She whispers against his lips. Daring him to kiss her.

“I’m nobody. I have a peaceful life, my belongings are few and my work is enough. You will grow tired and I will grow sick.” He says, more to convince himself than her. 

“You’re so much more then you think you are. And I could make you more then that. Accept me. Worship me, and we could be one.” Her lashes flutter against his cheek, and her hands knot in his bloody hair. Healing him.

“You’re not listening,” Matt says softly, reaching up once more to take Elektra’s wrist in his hand, only this time far more gentle. He brings her hand down and lays it across his chest, over his heart. “I’m happy to be the one to pray, I don’t wish for power or eternal life. I want simple things: shelter, food, love. You would not be content with my life as I wouldn’t be with yours.”

“Then let me have you while you’re alive. I want you. I need you.” Her words are begging, and she begs for nothing. That’s how badly she wants him. How badly she needs him inside her. All snug and warm.

Matt is quiet for a long while. He knows how special he must be to have a goddess beg for him, for his touch. Elektra is vindictive and violent, petulant like a child when she doesn’t get what she wants and yet Matt feels pity for her. How lonely it must be to have the world always begging for things from you.

Hesitantly, he reaches his hand up and caresses her cheek, running his thumb over the curve of her cupid’s bow.

“What is it you want from me?”

“Your love. Your devotion and worship. Everything. I want all of you. The man and the devotee.” She melts into his touch. Letting out a sigh of contentment.

He is quiet for another long moment before finally, despite his better judgement, leans in and kisses Elektra. It’s the softest kiss they’ve shared, not filled with passion and lust, not anger or desperation but instead tender hopefulness.

If he is wrong to do this then he will suffer long after death and he will take it willingly, but until then, he has to at least try.

Her arms wrap around his neck, and her legs go around his waist as he places a hand under her ass, and lifts her up. Never breaking the kiss as they move across the room, and into his bedroom.

He lays her on the bed, and they stop sharing gentle pecks, and move to hungry kisses. Her hands trying to rid him of his clothes.

Matt helps her undress him, once he’s rid of his clothes he starts on her dress. His hand glides up her thigh slowly, up the skirt before cupping her pussy in his palm. He grinds his hand against her clit and practically purrs at the sound he gets in response.

Elektra whines as he interests his fingers inside her, and lays a light slap to her clit. “Fuck me.” He messily rubs her clit and she digs her ankles into his spine. Writhing underneath him in pleasure.

Matt does as she asks without argument. He kisses her once more before starting to fuck her hard, his hands digging into the meat of her thighs.

Her nails claw at his back, and she delights in his moan of pleasure. “Say you’re mine. Say you belong to me.” Elektra breathes into his ear as he thrusts into her.

“I’m yours.” It hurts to say, to know that he’s betraying his God and corrupting years upon years of steady dedication; yet, Matt’s learning that pain isn’t always a bad thing, sometimes you can use it to show how much you care. “All yours— I belong to you.”

A grin stretches across her face as she pulls him back into a kiss. Her nails digging into him enough to give a nice sting. 

He pushes into her until she’s close to orgasm, then she forces herself to move his hand away. “I have an idea.” Elektra murmurs as she pushes him onto his back, and crawls down his middle. Putting herself perfectly inline with his cock, and her pussy with his mouth.

It takes Matt a few seconds to catch on with her idea but when he does, he hooks his hands around her thighs and pulls her closer so her pussy was flush with his mouth. He groans against her clit as Elektra wraps her mouth around his cock. He supposes this is a kind of worship in itself.

She moans as his tongue moves inside her. Licking around the edges. Darting in and out.

She returns it in kind. Deep throating him, and pushing her fingers against his balls. 

Matt is careful not to let his hips twitch, it’s a difficult endeavour however when his cock feels incredible lodged down Elektra’s throat. 

He focuses on licking her out, his tongue swiping and teasing across her hole and lips until his lower face was slick with her juices and his own spit.

Her fingers grasp his legs as she feels her own orgasm come, and she jerks around his cock. Still she doesn’t move her mouth, making sure to have him shoot into her.

She swallows his seed, then removes her mouth and sits up.

Matt lets out a soft and content sigh as the weight of his orgasm lifts. He pulls Elektra over to him so that they are lying beside one another, his arm looped around her waist.

“Are you going to stay?”

She nudges his cheek with her nose. “As long as you want me, I’m here.” She places a gentle kiss on his chest, and smiles.

“I didn’t think you’d be the sentimental type,” it’s strange to know that he’s not simply laying beside a woman, but instead a goddess infinitely more powerful and important than he’d ever be. “I think I like it.”

He strokes his fingertips across the scars still decorating his chest, not in a bad way but rather like how a lover’s cheek is caressed; in marvel, admiration.


End file.
